Unmasked
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Su venganza estaba cerca; por fin iba a destruir al hombre que no había sabido proteger a Mia. Y entonces cayó su máscara, no la que llevaba en el rostro sino la que se había puesto para ocultar al hombre que ya no era. "Un abogado solo llora cuando todo ha terminado." Y supo que se había acabado. One-shot. SPOILERS caso final de Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations.


**Este es mi primer fanfic de Ace Attoney, aunque ya he colaborado en el fandom con algunas traducciones. Se centra en Godot, uno de mis personajes favoritos de toda la saga. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Esta historia fue creada sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Godot se miró las manos, horrorizado. Él no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaban manchadas de sangre. Se quedó allí, mientras la sangre resbalaba por sus manos, pensando qué loco impulso le había llevado a comportarse como un asesino. Se dijo a sí mismo que aquella era su venganza, hasta que vio a la muchacha asustada, temblando entre él y el cadáver. Esos ojos, esa mirada... A pesar de lo extremo de la situación, estaban llenos de luz. Como los de su hermana.

Para cuando salió del trance que los recuerdos y el asesinato le habían provocado, ella había desaparecido. Por un momento pensó en buscarla, pero se detuvo. Ya la había protegido, había matado a una persona por ella. Ahora tenía que protegerse a sí mismo. Fue vagamente consciente del intenso frío que se extendía a su alrededor mientras intentaba limpiar a ciegas la escena de un crimen. Le pareció ver su propia imagen, como en un sueño: un brillo escarlata en la oscuridad, merodeando como el ángel exterminador de la Biblia. Oh, cómo había echado de menos los sueños. Había pasado tanto tiempo sumergido en la oscuridad, sin pensar, sin sentir, sin experimentar una sola emoción. Solamente para despertar y descubrir con amargura que seguía hundido en la misma pesadilla; sus sueños estaban vacíos.

Godot sintió un agudo dolor bajo la máscara, pero lo ignoró. Era ya un viejo conocido, un compañero que nunca lo abandonaba. Esa bruja, incluso muerta se las había arreglado para hacerle daño por última vez. Cavó y cavó hasta que le dolieron los brazos, retirando toda la nieve que le fue posible, porque no podía saber si ya habían desaparecido las manchas de sangre. Del cadáver se ocuparía Iris, la sacerdotisa, tal y como habían acordado. Se preguntó otra vez cómo había llegado a eso, pero rechazó la cuestión y sacudió la cabeza para evitar seguir pensando en ello, hecho que provocó que volviera a dolerle la herida bajo la máscara.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, se dirigió al templo con cuidado de que nadie lo viese. Buscó la habitación vacía que Iris le había prometido, donde nadie lo encontraría, y se dispuso a pasar allí el resto de la noche. Por la mañana descubrirían el cadáver y él tendría que interpretar su papel a la perfección por última vez. No estaba preocupado: no había hecho otra cosa sino fingir desde que volvió a pisar los tribunales. Ser fiscal no era más que una farsa, otra máscara que se había puesto para ocultar al hombre que ya no era. Se sacudió la nieve de los zapatos antes de quitárselos para entrar en la habitación. Aunque no estuviera nevando fuera, habría sentido frío. ¿Por qué razón, si su victoria estaba tan cerca? Al fin iba a destruir a Phoenix Wright, ese abogaducho despreciable que no había sabido proteger a Mia.

/

El sol brillaba con fuerza cuando salieron del edificio de los juzgados, haciendo que el joven abogado entrecerrase los ojos y alzara el brazo para protegerse de la intensa luz. A su lado, una mujer ataviada con un traje negro impecable aferraba una carpeta contra su pecho, con evidentes signos de nerviosismo.

- Un día precioso para combatir el crimen – declaró el hombre, de forma despreocupada.

Su acompañante no respondió. Él se giró hacia ella con una mirada interrogativa. A pesar del soleado día, estaba temblando. Se preocupó.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, gatita?

- Ese hombre todavía me da escalofríos – admitió la mujer.

- Vamos, vamos, no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo él, acercándose un poco a ella y quitándole importancia – ¡Hemos ganado! Eso es lo importante. ¡Vamos, te invito a un café para celebrarlo!

En lugar de la cafetería del juzgado, eligió un local con una amplia terraza situado en la acera de enfrente y echó a andar hacia allí. Tuvo que detenerse y volver sobre sus pasos porque la mujer no se había movido de su sitio.

- Mia, ¿estás bien? - frunció el ceño, verdaderamente preocupado – No pasa nada. Ni siquiera era tu juicio, sino el mío. Y ya ha acabado.

- No, esto no ha terminado – contestó ella, muy seria – Esto no es más que una cortina de humo. Estamos muy lejos de descubrir al verdadero culpable.

El joven abogado suspiró, la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos, un poco encorvado para ponerse a la altura de su rostro.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, llegar al fondo del asunto, trabaja duro para ser una gran abogada. Yo te estaré esperando. Y entonces lucharemos por la justicia, los dos juntos.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro. Él también sonrió, satisfecho. Era tan gentil, tan buena... No le bastaba con cumplir su deber, sino que iba un paso más allá: luchaba por un bien mayor, pensaba siempre primero en los demás. Con razón la quería tanto. Era imposible no caer rendido ante esa mirada, tan llena de luz. Sin poder evitarlo, le robó un beso. Pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la mantuvo a su lado, cerca, cruzando la calle en busca de ese café que le había prometido y que tanto necesitaba.

/

- ...esa será la prueba definitiva, Señoría. Él es el asesino.

Como si se tratase de un designio profético, en el mismo momento en que Phoenix Wright declamaba su alegato final contra él, todo se volvió negro. Las luces rojas de su máscara parpadearon y se apagaron, al tiempo que un fuerte dolor le atenazaba. La máscara había dejado de funcionar. Pero no la que llevaba en la cara, sino la que cubría la carcasa que en tiempos había sido un brillante abogado, lleno de vitalidad y energía, llamado Diego Armando. Ni siquiera ese nombre encajaba con el sujeto sarcástico y desagradable en que se había convertido. ¿Por qué Godot? Quizá porque, al igual que en la obra literaria, se veía como un personaje cruel, del que en realidad nadie sabe nada, ni alcanzaba a comprender su papel en el absurdo de su existencia.

Pero de pronto, al escuchar aquellas palabras, comprendió cuan equivocado estaba. Él había visto a Mia, allí, en aquella misma sala. La había visto durante todo el juicio. Estaba en las palabras, en los gestos, en la determinación de ese abogado que se había empeñado en señalar como su rival. Mia había hecho un buen trabajo. Su legado se había transmitido a ese joven inquieto y perspicaz, pero con una fe inquebrantable. Como la que ella tenía en todos sus clientes. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que no estuvo allí para verlo, ella se había convertido en una abogada incluso mejor de lo que él había imaginado. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo ganas de llorar.

- ¡Señor Godot, eso es... ¿sangre?!

Recordó sus propias palabras, como si fuera en otra vida: "un abogado solo llora cuando todo ha terminado." Entonces, supo que había llegado el final. Y que no había otro culpable sino él.

- ¿Sangre? Debes de estar equivocado, _Wright._ Tienen que ser... mis lágrimas.

* * *

**A todos los que hayan llegad hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Espero sus críticas, tanto positivas como negativas, pues todas ellas ayudan a mejorar y a seguir creciendo :)**


End file.
